The Manor's New Lady
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: READ THIS IS SEBASTIAN'S VOICE! Demon Ciel Phantomhive is bored, he no longer wishes to be on such an annoying earth anymore so he asks his able butler to reincarnate him as a twelve-year-old girl just to see where it goes. The Phantomhive's new Lady is something you would expect from my young master, so please, come enjoy this fiction and see for yourself.
1. Johanna Smith

**I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to start this, but it fits, right? Anyway... you thought I died, didn't you? WELL, FALSE! Shinigami never die;D**

**Okay, so this is an original character (not really, you'll see what I mean later) and this is her story, her name is Ciera Phantomhive.  
****No, I have not continued on my OTHER original character because I lost the notebook it was written in and have to re-write that ish AGAIN! So just wait on me**

**~Nina**

"Are you sure you want this, my lord?" he asked.

"Of course, this life is nothing but a tedious burden to me."

"Alright… your new name shall be Johanna Smith, she will be allowed to change that once she possesses me and your memories of me shall be erased…"

"You will come to my new self when she is in her darkest and most desperate hour; when she begs the heavens to take her life… when she has nowhere to go and no one to turn to… when she ends up like me when I first met you."

"Yes, my lord. But you do realize where your fate takes you, do you not?"

"I understand, just do this before I change my mind, that's an order!"

"Heh… alright, young master."

I clawed at my arms, I couldn't take this pain much longer, I was nowhere… I had no one… I was nothing. I was outside in an ally; I had just gotten back from my last 'client'. I had to take up prostitution in order to keep myself alive. I've hated it since the idea came to my head. I may not have much but I know I don't deserve this. I know I'm more than this… I know I'm not a hooker. I felt like dying and I begged heaven to take me away from earth.

"Please! God, if you're there, take me! I can't take this anymore! Take me!" I cried and cried. "Where are you?! Am I not your child? Do I no longer matter?!" my tears drained through my fingers as I covered my eyes. After a little while of no response I let myself lean on the wall. "W-where are you?!" I scream.

"I'm right here, my lady." I hear a voice. I look up to see nothing but the empty ally. "W-who said that?" I look around. "Allow me to introduce myself…" I see a crow swoop down and stand before me. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I was butler to your ancestor, Ciel Phantomhive, and now I am here to bring you back to your place in the Phantomhive manor." The voice kept speaking as the crow stared at me. "Please… I've had enough nonsense, just show yourself." I whisper. "My apologies…" the crow flew up in the air and down came the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I brace myself to the wall behind me.

"Johanna Smith, I am your new butler." He bowed. "B-butler?" I ask. "Yes, as I said, I have served the Phantomhives for many years. Now, I am here to serve you." He spoke with a smile. Phantomhive… the name sounded familiar to me. The Phantomhives, I heard, were some of the most respected people that worked under the queen. Their fortune stands in the mansion that has no rightful owner and that it hasn't had one since Earl Ciel passed… but that was centuries ago.

I look up to him. "Phantomhive…? Y-you mean…" "Yes… you are of noble descent."

I begin to stand up. "I'm a Phantomhive?" I look down. "Yes, my lady." He bows once more. "Are you kidding me?" I ask. "Not at all... I am butler to the Phantomhive household and you are the next in line to keep the manor. I was instructed by my former master to come to you when you needed it most. So here I am, before you…" he smiled and bowed. "So you're not kidding… I'm a Phantomhive?" I start smiling. "Heh, yes my lady." "I'm a bloody Phantomhive! I'm a bloody Phantomhive! I'M A NOBLE! I'M A PHANTOMHIVE!" I started laughing. I stop. "Bow to me, Sebastian." "Yes… my lady." He does as I order. "Good. Now… take me home, I need to get cleaned up." I smile.

**So? Okay, maybe this wasn't that great, but I swear it gets better, bare with me, people! I'm posting some of these at once, because its what I have on me now, but the rest will be up soon!**

**~Nina**


	2. The Manor

"Here we are." He helped me off the car. The house was enormous and so beautiful. I tried to hold in a gasp, but couldn't. I may now be a noble, but this place is still too stunning for me not to be astonished. "Come, mistress. I have everything ready for you." He smiled and set out his arm. I took it and he led me inside. I looked around. Such beauty in architecture, such pretty colors and a wonderful scent this place had.

"Mistress…" Sebastian pulled me from my funk. "Yes?" I look over to him. "Come with me…" he led me to the bathroom door. "I have drawn your bath; after you are done bathing simply say my name… I'll be there right after the last syllable passes through your teeth and lips." He smiled and bowed. I walked in and took an eyeful of the room. How more perfect could this get?

I stripped out of my dirty white dress and step in the warm, sweet-smelling water. I take a long brush from the counter beside me and start scrubbing myself from the dirt and other 'substances'. My hair was rinsed out from all the unholy and horrible past gifts. I finally finished cleaning myself. I look around. "Hmm… no towels"

I recalled what Sebastian had said about calling his name… "S-Sebastian…" I whispered.

"Yes, mistress?" he opened the door. I yelped. "I… I'm ready." I said, trying to cover myself with my arms and the water. "Please, my lady, you do not need to feel embarrassed with me… I saw much more of my former master than anyone else… more than what you could imagine… so please…" he spread out his arms, the end of a towel in each hand. He came closer. I covered myself as I got up and stepped out of the bath. He wrapped the textile around me and took me in his arms.

I felt so light with him. We arrived to a room. He closed the door behind him and set me on my feet. He looked over to me then smiled as I shivered. I could feel a blush on my cheeks as I saw him take another towel from a drawer. He came close. He took the towel that was wrapped around my shoulders and started drying my hair. I was bare as I covered myself with my arms again.

"Take a seat." He smiled as I sat on the edge of the bed before me. He walked over and kneeled. He took my leg and started moving the towel up and down, absorbing the water. He did the same to my other leg, my shoulders, arms, chest and back. The fabric was so soft. "I can see you have bruises, my lady… who did that to you?" he asked, gently setting his fingers over the hurt skin. I looked away. He took my chin and made me face him. "Who did this?" he asked more seriously.

"I… I was…" "My lady, you sit here before me, naked and alone. I know this is new to you, but you can trust me." He looked at me and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "I… I was stoned… in uptown London… some women saw me taking their husbands in my room at night and decided to take it out on me. This is the twenty-first century I didn't know people still knew about this sort of punishment… but I guess I was wrong." I said, trying to hide my shame. "I can smell them on your skin… and I know what you have been doing to yourself. You're only twelve, mistress… how I wish I was ordered to take you once I saw you were in danger." He rubbed my arms. "I…" I muttered… nothing else would escape my mouth. "Now, then… let's get you in your clothes." He smiled, reaching over to the loveseat beside us and took a blue nightgown. "Please, stand." He took my hand and helped me up.

"There…" he smiled after he finished placing slippers on my feet. "Now, I made tea, would you like to take it now? Or would you like me to step out so you can sleep?" he said. "I would like to rest… it's been one hell of a night for me." I can see his smile get larger at that comment. "As you wish, my lady… good night." "Good night." I crawl under the bed's thick covers and drift to sleep.


	3. What are you?

"Good morning, mistress." I heard his voice. I thought to myself that the whole thing may have been a dream, but I suppose I was wrong. I slowly sat up before brushing sleep from my eyes. "I have prepared your breakfast for today…" he began, as I sat on the edge of the bed. He took a blue dress with black accents and bows, a pair of horizontally striped leggings and black leather combat boots. I smiled at the outfit. He began removing my nightgown. "Uh… Sebastian… I would rather dress myself." I said silently. He smiled. "As you wish. I shall be waiting downstairs in the dining room." He stood up and began walking to the door. "Oh, um… mistress?" he looked back. "Yes?" I ask. "Toasted French bread or scones?" he replied. "Scones…" I said, a bit absentmindedly. He giggled slightly. "Excellent choice." And walked off.

I went to the kitchen after getting dressed. A beautiful breakfast was served on the table… I wondered how long it had taken him to do all this… "Welcome, mistress." He smiled as he pulled out the main dining room chair and handed me the morning newspaper. I sat and took it. I looked around. "This place is beautiful, Sebastian." I said in awe. "Why, thank you." He bowed. I looked down to the newspaper on my lap and saw the headline; Mysterious Death of Former Secret Owner of the Phantomhive Manor Announced Last Night. Sebastian was in the picture below the title, standing before a podium and smiling.

"Now, I have some things to explain to you." He poured tea into a cup; the scent was sweet and strong. "Like what?" I ask, taking a sip. "You are a descendant of the Phantomhive family and I am to serve you as a request from my former master, Ciel Phantomhive." He began. "Ciel Phantomhive… he's been dead for nearly centuries… I work mostly in the London underworld so I know much about the family… but you… you look so young, I heard about his talented butler before… I take it you're him?" I ask. He nodded. "I look this way… because I am not of this world you see…" he began. "I am a demon." He explained. "Demon…? What are you talking about?" I ask with a chuckle. I knew he was joking in my head… but I recalled the whole thing about the crow in the ally. Maybe he wasn't lying.

"Your ancestor Ciel Phantomhive had me bare a request… he asked me to have the house secretly owned by me, yet the public had to remain uninformed." He said, standing beside me. "I see… that explains the newspaper." I take it and set it beside my plate. He smiled. "Yes, it does."

"So tell me about Ciel… tell me about your bond with him." I turned to see him. "My lady, I'm happy you want to know about him, but you need to know something first." He kneeled. "What is it?" I ask. "Well… my former master had a seal in his eye…"

"What do you mean… seal?" I ask once more. He raised his left hand and bit the top of his glove and removed it. I moved my head away but kept my eyes on his hand. He removed the glove, slowly revealing a dark design on his hand. My jaw dropped, I came closer. He smiled at me. "That was on his eye?" that was the only thing I could say. "Yes, and if you desire to keep your place here you will have one as well."

"But… I can't… this is a sure way to hell… I may not be the most holy person in the world, but to sell myself to a demon…"

"You're not selling yourself… my former master did. You are now him… his soul is in your body, you are one with him, and no matter how much you think differently, you are damned… just as he was." He explained. "B-but why me?" I asked, staring at the perfectly printed pentagram on his skin. "Because you are a figment of his imagination."

"But… I always thought…" "Think, mistress… is there nothing you do not have the answer for? Is there not something you want to resolve?" he took my hand in his. "Something you would like to have… maybe something you would like to destroy… someone you would like to have revenge on?" his words were smooth and his voice was comforting. I began to think.

Ever since my parents were killed it seemed that God had been playing games with me… like I had nowhere to go. "I… I want to know who killed my parents." I whispered. "Look into my eyes… confess yourself to me." He took my face in his hands. "I want… revenge on the one who killed my parents." I said timidly. "What else? I can see into your mind, I know that this isn't the only thing you desire… tell me everything." I could see his eyes were glowing, but there was this rage inside me that forced me to go on. "I want… I want revenge. I want to know who killed my parents. I want to know who sent me to the streets! I want to know why god left me! I want to be on top!" at this point my eyes were wide and Sebastian was smiling and we were both standing.

"I can sense one more thing, mistress… now, tell me." "I want to know… why I have been away from my throne for so long!" we both stood there, speechless and breathing hard. "I am capable of doing so much… I can break the moon and bring down the remaining dust for you to use as sweetening for your tea… I can take candles and light them with fire from the sun itself. I would and could do that and so much more for you. I only need you to call my name. Tell me what you desire and I shall bring it to you." He said. "In that case… Sebastian." I smiled. "Yes?" "I order you to give me my revenge." He bowed. "Anything you desire, my lady."


	4. Changes

"Is it done?" I asked. "Just as you asked for… I set up the press conference and we are set to go at three." He smiled. "Good. I need a new outfit, take me shopping, Sebastian." I stand up from my seat. "Of course, my lady." He smiled once more.

We returned home. I walked in after him. "I'm not really in the mood for anything savory, just bring up some… uh, who is this?" I asked, looking up at a pretty blonde in a maid outfit that smiled timidly at me. She looked shy and nervous and her clothes were a bit crooked. "Okay, Sebastian, I've only known you for a week, but if this some sort of kinky thing you're into, I'm not gonna deal with it." I cross my arms. "Oh, my lady…" he giggled. "You misunderstand, this is your new maid, Samantha." He explained. "Maid, huh?" "Yes… but mistress…" he came close and set a hand by my ear. "If you thought of me in that way, you should've just said so… I could have warned you of anything." My eyes widened and I felt a blush hit my cheeks. "Please… I have things to do…" I slapped his hand away and walked away. "Bring my things up, Sebastian… I'm going to get ready now."

I hear a knocking at my door. "Enter…" I called out. "Um… m-mistress…" Samantha walked in. "Yes? What is it?" I asked. I was fixing my corset. "I have your clothes." She said, just as shyly as before. "Just leave them on the bed." I say, trying to reach the back. I saw she was walking out. "Oh, can you help me? I can't reach." I smile over to her. She nodded and walked my way.

I turned around and she fastened the last two hooks. I smiled and sighed. "Thank you." She smiled back. "You're welcome." She began walking away again. "Come here; let me fix your dress… its bugging the living hell out of me." I set out my hands and she came closer. "There." I smiled once I adjusted it. "T-thank you…" she bowed. "No problem… just stop being so damn shy, I'm not gonna bite your head off." I winked and she walked out.

After I got ready I walked up to Sebastian in the kitchen. He looked down on me. "Can I help you?" he smiled. I showed him a picture of a girl with short black hair and a pair of scissors. "You would like me to cut your hair? Oh how cute, my lady." "Thank you. Now cut."

We arrived at the conference. I wore a black dress with blue accents, matching shoes, horizontally striped stockings and I had a black lace eye patch over my right eye. "Are they ready for me?" I asked, once we got to the door. "Yes." He opened the doors. I walked in and there were cameras flashing and people chattered. I arrived to the podium. "Hello… my name is…" I began to stutter when the chattering wouldn't stop. I turned over to Sebastian beside me. "What should I say?" "My former master said you could change your name." he responded I smirked.

"May I have your attention?" I said loudly into the microphone. The chattering stopped. "Thank you… now, my name is… Ciera Phantomhive." I smiled. "I am here to answer your questions about the Phantomhive estate and the fortune." Hands went up. I smirked once more. "Yes." I pointed out at someone. "How old are you?"

"I am twelve years old… my birthday is December 14th."

"How long have you known the fortune and estate was yours?"

I look back at Sebastian who smiled back at me. "That is confidential."

"Will you continue to work under the London detective bureau?"

"Definitely… I am head of the house and I believe that I should continue with the work my ancestors have left behind for me."

"You are aware that your age may be a setback in the area you seek to work in, right?"

"Yes, but I've already gotten that taken care of… I shall resume work soon."

"Will the esteemed Funtom Company continue?"

I smiled even wider. Funtom Company toys are still very popular in London. Much money is paid for a simple stuffed bunny.

"This will be the last question I answer. Yes. I shall begin designing toys, candies and now a line of clothing with the Funtom name. Thank you."

I began walking away, Sebastian behind me. "Very well done, Miss Phantomhive." Sebastian smirked at me once in the car. "Thank you, I believe it went better than expected." I smiled. "And if I may also add, I like the way you look, my lady… the eye patch really suits you." He smiled back. "Thanks again… um… can I ask for something?" I look up to him. "Anything… name it and it shall be yours, my lady." He bowed his head. "I want my contract seal…" I smiled. "Very well… where would you like it?" he asked. I lifted the eye patch. "Right here, darling." I winked at him. "Alright, come closer." He smiled. I scooted over. "Close your eyes and repeat after me… _Solus oppressus…"_

_"Solus oppressus…"_

"_Nigram claven havere potest…."_

_"Nigram claven havere potest…"_

I felt him kiss my left eye and a sharp pain hit me. I winced. "There." He smiled. "You can open your eyes, mistress." I did as instructed and the pain was gone. He handed me a small mirror. "It's… gorgeous." I smiled. "Thank you."


	5. The first case

"The Queen of Hearts…?" I ask, taking a sip of my tea. "Yes, she is the new head of the detective bureau, and she calls herself The Queen of Hearts. None knows her name, let alone her gender, but there was a time where she referred to herself as Christ." Sebastian explained to me. "I see… sounds a bit cocky, but I guess it's to be expected… can I meet her?" I asked. "No one ever has."

I had received a letter signed "The Queen of Hearts" earlier that day. It came with a phone number attached to it. "So should I call her? I mean the letter said I should… but why?" I take the letter. "Maybe she would like to form an alliance with you." He suggested. "Hmm… I doubt it." I started working on some designs I had on the table.

"The letter said that she has worked with the Phantomhives before…" he continued. "And she has solved a very high number of cases while my former master was on earth… more than him, if I dare say it." I turned my office chair and looked out the window. "If that's the case, I don't know why she has to be so Lawliet about it… at least to me." Something inside me began to grow curious. "Call the number… I wanna know more."

He did as instructed. He set the phone on speaker. A computerized voice answered. "Ciera Phantomhive, I awaited your call." I rolled my eyes. "Who are you?" I asked seriously. "The Queen of Hearts..."

"Ha-ha, very funny… now, tell me, I want to know who I'm working with."

"Correction: who you're working for."

"For?" I turn over to Sebastian. "My former master worked for her as well." He whispered. "Yes, I have worked with the family since the fall of the anarchy… you no longer work for the queen, but the Queen of Hearts. So, I would like to give you your first assignment... if you do not wish to stray from tradition and accept it."

I smiled. "Alright, let me hear it, your highness."

"Very well, there has been a mysterious group suicide in London; Downtown, to be precise."

"I know that place too well…" Downtown is one of the darkest most unholy places in London… I used to work there.

"I need you to investigate the place… I'm sending a fax with the rest of the surface information right now." Sebastian walked over to the fax machine and pulled out a piece of paper, he handed it to me. "I just got it…"

"Good, I need you to go and see what you can come up with."

"You're orders are absolute, your highness, I'll get it done."

"Excellent. I expect to hear back from you this afternoon… the fax I sent out has a number you can call, but the line will only be open for ten minutes, so I want you to be quick about this… I shall be reaching you at your cell phone later today; hopefully you'll be at the crime scene so you can fill me in on the details you've gathered."

"As you wish your highness… I look forward to hearing from you."

I hang up the phone. "Looks like we're off." I smiled. "Before we go, my lady… I want to give you something." He smiled reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a small box with a script P on the top. "My former master asked me to give this to you on your first assignment." He handed the box to me. I opened it. The most beautiful sapphire ring glistened before me. I stared at it. "Oh… my… my god, how perfect." I took it in my hand. "Thank you, Sebastian." I smiled. "Please, allow me." He smiled back, kneeling before me and taking my left hand. He turned it and slowly slipped the ring on my thumb. "He knew you'd say that." Sebastian took my hand and set it on my lap. "Well, I think we should get to work, shouldn't we?" I smile once more.

We arrived to the scene of the crime. The bodies were still there, there were six people; three male and the rest females they all had their hands in a different position. "Sebastian, take pictures." I order. He did as instructed. My phone began to ring. "Yes?" I answered. "Miss Phantomhive, are you in the crime scene?" the same computerized voice from before asked. "Yes, your highness, I'm looking at something pretty weird, but I mean… I've seen weirder." I mentioned as Sebastian snapped some more pictures. "Yes, the things in that room are a bit strange… I heard the women were prostitutes, is that true?" she asked. "Yes, I've seen them working the streets before… but the men are unfamiliar to me." I said, looking at the bodies. "I understand that they all died differently."

"Yes, as it seems they did themselves in all in a different method… one slit her wrists; I see a gun beside another… a bottle of pills… there seems to be plenty of ways to kill one's self here… a suicidal man's paradise."

"Well… Death _is _a rather beautiful thing…"

"I suppose so, but why make your own self the barer of the final act of life?"

"Why not…?"

"When you put it that way, the options of why they did it and who put them up to it grow even wider."

"What do you mean, Miss Phantomhive?"

"What I mean is that this is Downtown… have you any idea how many freaks are out here? How many people with power there are in this part of London?"

"I see… that makes sense. Well, if you're ready to head back home you can, I think you've gotten enough information… I can see the pictures Sebastian took."

"He sent them out? Alright, I'll get all the information you asked for before the end of the day." I hung up. Sebastian walked up to me. "Shall we take our leave, mistress?" he smiled. "Maybe…" I look back. "Something tells me I shouldn't leave just yet." I felt something tug at my thumb, I brought it up. I looked at my ring. "Let's look around a bit more…" I look in the distance of the seemingly empty room. I walk to a desk, the only thing besides the bodies there. "Did you check in here?" I ask, coming close to the desk. "Yes, I did." He said walking up to me. "Hmm…" I hummed as I felt the same tugging at my thumb. I open one of the drawers. "There was nothing but papers inside, the deed to the building and a birth certificate for Mary Johnson." He pulled out some papers from a folder he had in his hands. "Maybe there's a false bottom on it…" I begin knocking but nothing sounded hollow. "Nothing…" I felt a tugging on mu thumb again… "Maybe…" I begin knocking on the sides and felling my way around. "Ha!" I felt a small opening. I smile over to Sebastian "I found something." I turn around again while he walks over to me. I open it. "There's documents in here." I pull out papers and hand them to Sebastian. "What do you think they are?" I asked as he helped me up.

"Suicide notes…" Sebastian said looking over them. "Hmm, well, let's get them home, I'm hungry." I smiled, looking at the ring on my thumb.

Once home I looked at the notes, there was one from each of the deceased. I called the number that was given to me.

"Ah, Miss Phantomhive, I look forward to hearing what you have for me."

"Six suicide notes..."

"Really? Do tell."

"We found notes from Elizabeth Rosenberg, Shane Delaney, Arthur Meraign, Laura Freeman, Jason Malloy and Mary Johnson for whom we found a birth certificate."

"I see, good job, what else?"

"Sebastian took some pictures of the bodies; each one had their hands in a different position."

"Can you name them?"

"In the women there were hands over their eyes, mouths and noses, in the men there was one with his hands over his ears, one had his fingers locked together and the other had his hands over his chest. I think that may be symbolic of something."

"That was something obvious, Miss Phantomhive…"

"Usually group suicides happen when there is some sort of ritual or religious event of the macabre… so maybe the way their hands are positioned means something…"

"I see… well, I believe you'll get things done, so I'll leave you to your work."

I hung up the phone. "What do they mean though…?" I whisper while I play with my ring. "Well, whatever it is, it can wait until after lunch, my lady, come… I have it ready." Sebastian took my hand and led me downstairs.


	6. Old friends

I studied the pictures that Sebastian had taken of the group suicide earlier that week. It had been three days and the only thing we could come up with was that they were all part of a religious cult and that the way their hands were positioned was linked to a sense… hands on their eyes for vision, mouth for taste, ears for hearing and the locked fingers meant touch.

I couldn't figure out why the man's hands were on his chest… it just didn't make any sense. "What does it mean?" I whisper. My phone rings.

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"Are you quite busy, mistress?"

"Uh, yeah, I have the case… remember?"

"Ah, yes, the case… well, I have something for you."

"Why don't you just come up here and show me? You don't have to call me."

"I knew you were working so I wanted to keep your head away from it for at least a little while, my lady… working too much is not healthy for someone as young as you."

"Sebastian, you're being a tedious broad… just come up here and show me what you have."

I could hear him giggle. "Yes, my lady."

I sighed. "Seriously…" after a little while he arrived at the door. "Mistress…" "Yes, what is it, Sebastian?" I asked not looking up from the pictures, notes and documents. He slipped a piece of paper over them. "What's this?" I ask my face and voice completely monotone. "An invitation." He replies seriously. "To what?" I move my eyes up to him. "A party, a costume party in Downtown London." He smiled. "I don't want to go." I was still in the same position. "You must. This party could give you information on the case." He explained. I plop my head down on the table. "I can bet my ass you're just making me go to stop working on the case… I know you, Sebastian Michaelis… I know you." I squinted my eyes and pointed at him. He came close to me.

"One of the residents of that house was Mary Johnson." He whispered. My eyes widened. "Pick out my outfit I'm going to a party." I smiled.

"So this is a costume party… why in hell do I have to be in white?" I growled after I was in my costume. It was a white Victorian dress I wore a white wig that was up in two teased pony tails and a white masque with blue accents.

"Do you not like the color, mistress? I believe it suits you." Sebastian smiled; he wore a black suit and half a white mask. "Uh, no. white is NOT my color. Put me in black… blue… even red! But not white, what is wrong with you?" I ask sarcastically. "Well, we do not have enough time for you to change." He came close to me and set out his arm. "Come, we must be off." he smiled. I took his arm reluctantly and we walked out.

We arrive to the party; the place looked like something out of The Masque of the Red Death. Everyone wore white and the colors of the lights changed from red to blue to green to every other color. "I can see why I have to wear white now…" I muttered.

"Hello…" I hear a voice from behind me. Sebastian and I turn. A blond boy in a white suit and a black masque stood before us. "Hello" I say a bit puzzled. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything but my name is Travis Milford." The boy smiled at me. "Milford, you say?" Sebastian said a surprised expression invaded his face. "Yes" he smiled. "What is it, Sebastian?"

"Well, you see, the last person to be the known head of the Phantomhive house was betrothed to the lady of the Milford house; Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian smiled. "Now it seems that the families' paths have crossed again." He continued. "Is that so… well then, may I be the one to welcome you to my home, Miss Phantomhive." He bowed slightly. "Thank you." I smiled sweetly. "Well then, may I have the honor of showing you around the house?" he smiled back at me. I look over to Sebastian. He smiles at me. "Mistress… by any chance, are you asking for my permission to do something?"

"No… I want my ring." I smiled back setting out my thumb. "Why certainly, my lady" He kneels and takes my hand, placing the ring on the thumb. "Thank you, Sebastian." I smile. "Now, shall we?" I grin, taking Travis' arm and walking off.

"This house is so wonderful." I smiled as he led me to a small room. "Thank you…" he smiled back. "This is my favorite room in the manor." He said, turning on the light. The room was the very definition of simplicity; a mute shade of blue on the walls made an uncomplicated contrast between white curtains with a black gothic print on the border and a matching bed set with a white carpet to finish the room's sweet minimalism. The room was very beautiful despite its ease.

"Really…? Why is that?" I ask, taking in the brightness of the area. "It was my nanny's room." Was? This must be Mary Johnson's old room. "I take it she was close to you." I turned to him as he gazed at the bed. "She is. I miss her terribly." He tilted his head. "What was her name?" I said as sympathetically as I possibly could.

"Mary…"

"H-how did she die?"

He smiled and looked over to me. "Figures that London's new hound wants to know." I felt a blush hit me. "Yes, well… of course I knew about her, but I do feel for you… my parents were both assassinated." "I see." He sat at the edge of the bed.

I went over and sat beside him. "I didn't know she was in that group. The night I found out followed the day she said that everyone has a secret. She smiled and held me close. I know it sounds childish but she was like my mom. No one ever made me feel as safe as she did. She was crying, telling me that she wouldn't ever let go. She told me that lies would always be there to heal the wounds the truth left behind. She said that if she ever left me it wouldn't be by her own accord, but I guess she wasn't being honest." He felt the bedding. I started to feel moved by his words. I saw his look of sadness. "I wonder why I even bother now. Sometimes I wanna just jump out the window and follow her on her way… but I guess I'm just not as strong as she was." I tried to stop myself from doing what I was about to do, but I felt the same. Sometimes I want to take a gun to my head, but I know now that this is much more important than my own shallow sadness. I open my mouth and spill it.

"I believe she didn't do it because she wanted to. Someone put her and the other five up to it." I look away so I won't have to directly stare at the face of the mess I just made. I fucking knew Sebastian wouldn't stop dropping little hints about this during the remainder of the case. He tends to do that kind of stuff.

He looked at me. "You're on this case, huh?"

_'WHAT?!'_ A shock hit my spine.

_'HE DIDN'T KNOW?! WHAT THE HELL?!' _I figured he knew because of the question he asked earlier.

"I thought you knew." I smiled nervously. "I do now." He smiled back. I giggled tensely before I hear my phone ring from inside my bra. "Ooh, excuse me…" I turn as I take the device from my shirt I turn back and answer it.

"Yes, what is it Sebastian?

"Now, now, my lady is that any way to answer a call, especially in front of someone else?"

"Ugh… what do you need, Michaelis?"

"Are you quite finished? I have gathered some information you might want to hear and it's getting rather boring around here." (Note that Sebastian may be surrounded by girls that want to dance with and/or rape him.)

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs." I hang up the phone and turn to Travis. "I have to go…" I smiled sullenly. "Oh, I see, well, could I see you again?" he smiled back. "Of course!" I couldn't help but to fangirl a little, I mean this guy was pretty freaking cute. "How about tomorrow? Come over to the Phantomhive estate, I'll show you around and we can get to know each other a little better." I smiled. "I'd love to."

We made it past the people to the front door where Sebastian was already waiting for me. "I see you had a nice time." He smiled when he saw me holding on to Travis' arm. "I did." I smiled. "Now, Master Milford, if you don't mind I'll be taking my young mistress from you." He smiled back, taking my hand. "I don't mind at all. I'll see you tomorrow, Ciera." He kissed my hand. I blushed. "B-bye…" I smiled. "Come now, mistress." Sebastian took me from my trance and put his arm around my shoulder.

We sat in the car; I smiled as I looked out the window. "Did you find anything out, mistress?" Sebastian pulled me from my trance. "Huh?" I looked over. "A tad distracted, aren't we?" he smiled. "No… just… unfocused." I replied. "I see…" he chuckled. "Anyway… what did you find out?" I asked absentmindedly. "Mary Johnson was forced to be part of the group suicide." He began. "That explains a lot." I muttered. "How so, milady?"

"Travis said she was acting a bit strange before she died… I'm not surprised she was forced, though." I continued. "She was the nanny of the house…" he added.

"Tell me something I don't know, Sebby." I flipped my hair away from my face. "Oh, my… well then if you would like to play that game with me, mistress… did you know she was friends with someone else in the group that passed?"

I looked up at him. "Someone else? Who is that exactly?"

"Laura Freeman."

I smirked as we arrived to the manor. "Looks like we have something for her Highness."

"I believe so, milady." Sebastian smiled after he opened my door and helped me out.


	7. Travis' visit and new servants

"Time to…"

"Wake up…"

"Young mistress…"

Three different voices pierced my sleep. I woke up to see three guys next to my bed; all three identical. "SEBASTIAN!" I screamed loudly and hopped out of bed. He rushed in. "Yes, mistress?" he smiled. I walked to the first one. "What…" then the next. "The…" and then the last one. "HELL?!" I screamed. "These are your new servants." He smiled again. "Oh, I see… well… you know Sebastian… you could, oh, I don't know… TELL ME ABOUT THIS SHIT!" I yell once more. "I apologize, I just didn't think you would mind the surprise." He walked up to me. "I like surprises, Sebastian, I just don't like being woken up by three mysterious triplets." I said calmly. "Come to think of it… you guys are cute." I smile looking over to them.

"Thank you…"

"Very much…"

"Mistress…"

They all bowed. They had brown hair but conveniently they each had different colored bangs. "Well, are you not introducing yourselves?" I smile once more. They stiffened and stood one before the other. "My name is Blake." The one with blue bangs jumped and crossed his arms, his profile facing me. "I'm Boomer." The one with green bangs makes his fingers into a gun and holds them up to his forehead and stands opposite to Blake. "And I am Blaze." The one on the center has red bangs and kneels before me, taking my hand and kissing it. I blush. "Pleasure to make such a gorgeous lady's acquaintance." He smiled. I motioned to Sebastian. He came close. "I like red there in the middle." I smiled. "So, Blake Boomer and Blaze huh?" I tried the names out. "I like you three."

"Mistress, Lord Travis will be here at noon, your schedule is free until then." Sebastian smiled. "Well, I need to get to Her Highness first…" I looked out my door. "Sebastian, come with me… boys, I like my green tea cold with ass loads of sugar." I winked before walking out, my butler following my trail.

I stand before my office chair, Sebastian buttoning up my shirt as I slip on a skirt. I sit after its on, Sebastian sliding socks on my feet. I dial the same number from before.

"Ah, miss Phantomhive."

"Good morning, Your Highness."

"What news do you have for me?"

"Well, I made a new friend."

"New friend…? Ooh, do tell! Is he cute?"

I was honestly surprised she was interested in what I do outside of our business.

"How do you know he's male?" I smiled.

"You can't fool me, dearest. Now, what is his name? You can tell me about the case later."

I giggled; it was like talking to another girl. "His name is Travis and he's the head of the Milford house here in England."

"A lord…? Ooh, what does he look like? He's blond isn't he?"

"Y-yeah, he is, he has blue eyes and he's pretty tall."

"Sounds cute! I'll look him up in a bit, I'm sure I can find a picture or two. Now, on to the case."

"Well… it turns out Mary Johnson was nanny to the Milford estate and that she was friends with someone in the suicide."

"I see… well, I have another mission for you… but I think I would like to meet you first."

My heart skipped a beat. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, I would like to meet you; I'll send you an address by fax. I'm going to need you to destroy this phone and the fax machine after we finish."

"Mistress, I have received the address." Sebastian set the paper on my desk. "When would you like to meet?" I smiled. "Tomorrow. No one must know about this."

"Good. I'll meet you then."

"I look forward to seeing you, Miss Phantomhive."

I smiled once more. "I'm gonna meet her."

I sat before the mirror, Samantha behind me, fixing my hair. "Samantha?" I ask silently. "Y-yes, my lady?" she asks rapidly and nervously. "Why are you so shy? I'm not gonna bite you, its okay." I smile, looking at her through the mirror. She looked up and saw my smile. She grinned back. "I'm not sure…" she whispered. "Well, tone it down… I feel like you're scared of me!" I giggled.

She continued to brush my hair, untangling it. She reached for something next to me and grabbed on to the flat iron, burning her hands. She squealed and took her hand back. "Are you alright?!" I yelled, turning over to her. "I-I'm sorry…" she whispered, holding her hand. "You klutz." I led her to my bed. "You're a bit blind aren't you?" I smiled, taking a look at her hand. She blushed. "Sebastian!" I called out. "Yes, mistress?" he walked up to the door. "Oh, my… what happened?" he walked to Samantha. "She burned herself… I want you to help her heal it up."

I took a small case from one of my drawers and walked over again. "Here you go… these are my old glasses… maybe they'll help you see better, we'll get you to an eye doctor tomorrow." I placed them on her. She sat there speechless for a few seconds then smiled. "I see much better now, thank you!" she said happily. "No problem" I smiled back at her. "Now, go with Sebastian… he'll heal your hand, you won't be doing much around here until that's better." I said, helping her up.

"Come now…" Sebastian set an arm to her waist and helped her out the door.

I returned to my mirror. I wore a black dress with a red bow holding up a lock of my hair. I had on big black platforms that were only four inches from the ground. I had on a red lace eye patch over my seal. I smiled. I reached over to the red lipstick Samantha had set beside the flat iron… figures… and slid it over my lips. I turned the iron off and rolled the cord around it. I took my phone and looked at the time; three fifty. I looked out my window and saw a car pulling up. I smiled and even giggled a little. Blaze walked in. "Mistress, Lord Milford is outside." he smiled.

My eyes light up. I walked over to him and fixed my hair. "How do I look?" I smiled nervously. He took my hand and set the other to his back. "I don't think I have ever seen such a pretty face laced in such dark colors… a simply macabre wonder you are." He kissed it. I blushed and looked at him for not many seconds. "You deserve a fucking raise… let's go."

We arrived to the front where Sebastian was standing with Samantha and the other two boys. I smiled when I saw Travis. He smiled back. I came near to him. "Hey" was the only thing I managed to say. "Hi" he smiled. "We shall have tea in the garden, Samantha will lead you there I shall be out with your tea shortly." Sebastian stated. "Perfect." I smiled before we all walked out.

Once we were outside we started talking. Immediately we started chattering like two little twelve-year-olds… well, at least he was… I actually am. We talked about everything that would come up; we started with business and ended the conversation with the question: Who would win in a fight; a Naruto or Soul Eater

Sebastian walked up to the sound of us laughing up a lung. "I see you're enjoying yourself." He smiled setting cups beside us.

I smiled back. "Yes, we are."

"Today I have prepared strawberry crepes. Filled with jam made from fresh strawberries earlier this week, I brewed Jasmine tea that goes quite well with the jam." Sebastian gave us one of his legendary food descriptions as he filled our cups and served our food.

"It looks delicious, Sebastian." Travis smiled. "Why thank you, Lord Milford." He bowed. "Where's Sam and the boys?" I asked. "Inside" "Well… bring them out here, it's a nice day and I think Sam could use some fresh air after her accident." Sebastian nodded and walked off to hunt down the other servants. "Accident?" Travis asked curiously, taking a sip of his tea. "Yeah… she grabbed on to the flat iron and burned her hand."

I noticed a little smile on him that quickly faded; I shook off the thought of it. "Really, now…? Did she not see what it was?" he put down his cup. "I guess not, I gave her a pair of glasses and I think she sees better now." I smiled. "Good, is she your maid?"

"Yes, she's pretty shy, but she's really nice… and I can't stand the mere mention of the word burning…" I muttered. "Why is that?" he took a bite of his crepe. "I… I've had some bad experiences with fire." I explained.

Sebastian walked up with the other four servants. "Travis, these are my servants… the triplets, Blake, Boomer and Blaze." They bowed. "And Samantha." She bowed as well.

After a while we were done with our little snack outside and I decided to show Travis the stockroom in the mansion. "Here we are…" in tables and walls I had every edition of Funtom toys. In a corner I had a special table with all the prototypes and designs for future toys and clothing.

"I have one of these." He smiled walking up to my favorite item, the bunny with an eye patch. "You do?" I smiled back. "Yup… my family passed that thing down all the way to me, I guess it's been a in my family a while now… it says here, model 1887."

I felt a pulsing in my eye, something told me this was modeled after Ciel…

"It's cute; I have one of my own… I'm going to start production of these things again; I think they're really cute." I set a finger on the glass. "So why is this one empty?" he asked. "Oh, that one was a toy that burn- err… went with the original house. It was the only one."

"Noah's ark, huh…?"

"Yup… they were pretty religious back then." My eye pulsed again.

"I think it's funny…" he smiled. "Funny?" I asked. "What?"

"How one has so much faith as to take their family and a bunch of animals in a boat… and just leave. How do you have so much faith?"

It sort of made sense to me. "I believe it is called arrogance, not faith." Sebastian's voice was heard in the back ground.

My eye pulsed once more. I know he felt his seal pulse as well. He smiled. "Arrogance?" I smirk. "Yes, but I believe I have had this conversation before."

I finally understood why my eye was going nuts…

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt, but your ride is here, Master Travis."

"Oh… well, I guess I have to go… it was really fun coming over, I wanna see you again." Travis smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad you had a good time." He took my hand and wrapped his arms around me. "I'll see you later, okay? Text me." He smiled walking off. I waved and held in a blush.

We walked him to the front. We hugged again and he drove off. I stared at the car disappear in the distance. I let out an involuntary sigh. Sebastian looked at me with a certain look in his eyes. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, mistress." He smiled. "What?" I said louder. "Nothing, come now…" he held my shoulder. "Tell me, Michaelis!" I yelled, moving away from him. "It's nothing, milady, just come inside, it's getting late." He continued to dodge my question. "Tell me."

He sighed and picked me up. I blushed. "Sigh… I can never win with you, can I?" I smirked. He chuckled. "You are simply adorable."

I walked in the bathroom where Samantha was about to leave. "Oh, hey." I smiled. "Hello, mistress." She smiled back and bowed. "Ooh, we're getting a bit more confident, aren't we?" I giggled. She said nothing and giggled. "Stay… I wanna talk to you."

I walked to the bath she had drawn. I stepped in.

After a little bit we were both giggling and laughing like two girls at a sleepover. "He asked me to text him." I smiled. "Really…? Did you?" she asked curiously. "I did, but he had to go, his dad makes him practice violin." I explained. "Is he any good?"

"Beats me… but if he is, I'll bring him over so I can play with him." I sighed, and leaned my head on the edge of the tub. "You play, mistress?" she smiled. "Piano…" I nod.

I stretched. "I should probably step out of here… I think I aged like thirty years." I giggled. Samantha held my towel. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked angrily. "Oh… I apologize." She said nervously. "No, you aren't supposed to use your hands, just use your left one and hand me the towel… I can get out on my own." I smiled. She smiled back and handed me the towel. I got up and wrapped it around myself. She helped me out.

"You would look good as a blonde." Samantha smiled as she brushed my hair. I laughed. "HA! No. I'm not going there… sorry, you're the only blonde this house needs." I smile. She finished up my hair. "You're just saying that, mistress…" she giggled. "I'm not… come closer." She put her face next to mine, my eye patch covering my eye. I looked so evil, tainted… sad. She looked so sweet, innocent and nice.

"My hair is black because I don't posses something you do…" I say seriously. "And what is that, milady?" she asked sweetly. "Innocence… I have the frame of a demon… you; on the other hand have the gaze of the sweetest candy. I could never kid myself into being a blonde… I could never be so sweet." I held her cheek with my hand.

Our contradicting looks seemed to match. "But… you're just a child." She tried to understand. "I know… that's why I can't lie to myself… if there is one thing I can't lie about it's my hair. People look at it and they see me. I am not honey… I am darkness. And it rather suits me, do you not think?" I smiled. She nodded. "I still think you would look very pretty." She rested her head on mine.

"I'm glad you're not a shy wreck anymore, Sam." I giggled.


End file.
